Earthbound: Giygas Strikes Back
by SMG4's SuperFan
Summary: "To my mind, a JRPG just isn't a JRPG unless it ends with teenagers using the power of friendship to kill God." -Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw. Earthbound Novelization. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_**DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY. MOTHER/EARTHBOUND BEGINNINGS, MOTHER 2/EARTHBOUND, AND MOTHER 3 ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO, APE INC, AND ITOI. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**_

 _In 1980, there was an alien invasion of Earth. Most adults went missing, and various animals became feral. In the town of Podunk, a boy named Ninten was attacked by a lamp, and he went on a journey to find eight parts of a melody to stop the leader of the invasion, Giegue. He had the power to use psychic powers known as PSI. On his journey, he met two friends, Ana, who could use PSI like him, but more powerful, and Lloyd/Loid, a shy, nerdy kid who couldn't use PSI, but was a mechanical genius. He also met a thug known as Teddy. During his quest, he discovered that his great-grandparents, George and Maria, were abducted by aliens in 1909. They had taken care of a young alien known as Giegue, but George stole Giegue's race's secret of PSI for mankind. Giegue then swore revenge on the human race, and planned to kill all humans. Ninten discovered that George had built him a robot known as EVE to protect him. EVE fell in battle, and gave the seventh melody. Ninten, Ana and Lloyd/Loid then climbed Mt. Itoi and discovered the final melody in his great-grandfather's grave. Ninten was then transported to a magical land known as Magicant, where he met Queen Mary, the ruler of Magicant. She told Ninten how to defeat Giegue, he must turn the eight melodies he heard from the special objects into a lullaby that Queen Mary sung to Giegue when he was a child. After this, Ninten discovered that Queen Mary was actually Maria, and Magicant vanished, never to be seen again. The trio then went to the top of Mt. Itoi, where they discovered Giegue's mothership. Giegue then gave Ninten an offer, come with him, or die. Ninten and his friends fought back, but Giegue wouldn't be affected. Ninten then started to sing the song, and Ana and Lloyd/Loid started singing as well. Despite all of Giegue's attempts at stopping them, he couldn't stand the emotion, and left Earth, swearing revenge on Ninten. Fourteen years have passed since that day, and the world is still at peace. However, something is about to happen..._

 **ONETT, A QUIET SUBURBAN TOWN IN EAGLELAND...**

 **Ness' POV:**

My name's Ness. I'm an ordinary 13-year old boy living in Onett with my mom, my sister Tracy, and my dog King. My dad has a pretty important job, so he's almost always out on business trips, he calls a lot though. I don't know why, but i've always felt different from the other kids. I don't really have many friends, and I'm a big target for kids in the local street gang, The Sharks, to rob because my dad has a lot of money, and puts a lot of that money in my bank account. I was sleeping, when I heard a noise coming from nearby. I immediately woke up, and looked out the window. A meteorite had landed on a nearby hill. I could hear police sirens as well. Great, now the police have an excuse to block off that hill. See, Onett's known for it's roadblocks. We actually hold the world record for most roads closed in a single day. Look it up. I got out of bed, and went downstairs. The lights were on, and mom was there as well.

"Oh, did the crash wake you up honey?" Mom said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check it out." I said.

"Fine, even if I said you couldn't leave, you would still go. Go get dressed, and get the cracked bat from Tracy's room." Mom said.

I went upstairs, put on a blue and yellow striped shirt, a pair of pants, and my red baseball cap. I then went to Tracy's room, and took the cracked bat. I then went downstairs and I heard the phone ring. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end.

"Hey." I said to the voice.

"Hey Ness! It's great to hear you! It's Ninten!" The voice said. It was my older cousin Ninten. Ninten was way older then me, but he was one of my only friends. We had similar interests in video games and baseball, so we could always talk about that.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ana and I just settled into our apartment in Fourside! It's the Itoi Building, floor 6, room 19! If you're ever in Fourside, come check it out!" Ninten said. Ana was his long-term girlfriend and recent fiancée. Fourside is a big city that's a few hours away from Onett, i've only been there once for a wedding of one of dad's cousins. I wrote down what Ninten said.

"That's great man, I've gotta go. Bye." I said before hanging up the phone, and walking out the door. It was dark. I walked towards the hill, and saw other people awake. When I finally made it to the crash site, it was blocked off. I saw an officer, and tried to go talk to him.

"Hey Officer Stokes, why is the road blocked off?" I said to the officer, recognizing him as one of dad's friends.

"I don't know, the mayor just wanted to block off this road because of Onett's reputation. Anyways, can you get rid of Pokey? He's been bugging us for a while now." Officer Stokes said. Crap, Pokey was here. Pokey is my next door neighbour, and one of the worst kids I know. His entire family are a bunch of jerks, with the exception of Pokey's little brother Picky, who's a real nice kid. His father always claims that my father owes him $100,000, but I know that he actually owes Mr. Minch a few thousand bucks. I went up to Pokey, and told him to leave.

"Ness! Could you please leave, you're bugging the cops! I, the great Pokey Minch, shall tell you all about it tomorrow!" Pokey said.

I realized there was no point in staying. I went back home, and went to bed. A few hours later, I was awakened by someone pounding on the front door. I went to go answer it. It was Pokey.

"What do you want Pokey?" I said in an irritated voice.

"P-P-Picky's gone missing! We were at the hill, and all of a sudden he vanished! Ness, you're my best friend, you gotta help me!" Pokey said.

"Fine Pokey, I'll go with you." I said. I then got dressed, and grabbed the cracked bat. We took King with us, and saw another dog running towards us. It jumped up and bit me, I hit it with my bat, and it fell to the ground. On the way to the hill, many more animals attacked me. Pokey tried using me as a human shield, King helped. When we got to the meteorite, I saw Picky resting nearby at the stump of a tree.

"Ness! Pokey! Jeez man, why'd you run off like that? See Ness, when the meteorite started to glow, Pokey got scared and ran away. Jeez, and I wonder who's the real big brother here." Picky said.

"Ness? Do you hear a bee?" Pokey said.

"Yes?" I said.

Just then, an insect came out of the meteorite.

"A bee I am not... I'm from 10 years in the future. And in the future, all is devastation, sent all to the horror of eternal darkness... However, you must listen! Where I am from, there's a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times. It says, "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and reveal the path of light." You see, it is in my opinion that you are that boy, Ness. This I believe... Giygas' monstrous plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth... If you start to confront the enemy immediately, yow may have time to counter the evil intentions of Giygas. Three things are of the utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship... The legends from the ancient times tell the tale of three boys and a girl who defeat Giygas... I will tell you more later. Go now! And do not be anxious about the future. You have much work to do, Ness." The insect said.

I then realized what he meant. I, Ness, was destined to save the world from an evil force.

"Uh, thanks? What's your name?" I said.

"My name is Buzz Buzz. Also, you have telekinetic energy inside you called PSI. Here, i'll unlock it for you." Buzz Buzz said before shooting a beam of light at my forehead. I felt a new sensation rushing through my body, and my hands were glowing.

 **NESS LEARNED LIFEUP ALPHA**

 **NESS LEARNED HYPNOSIS ALPHA  
**

 **NESS LEARNED PARALYSIS ALPHA**

"You have access to basic PSI moves. Moves that can heal you, put an enemy to sleep, or cause an enemy to be paralyzed. Over time, your body shall unlock more PSI, and better PSI moves as well." Buzz Buzz said.

"Wow, you're in for it now Ness! Hey, the legend says four kids, I hope i'm not one of those kids." Pokey said.

We then went back towards Pokey's house to get him home. But just as we were about to get home, A beam of light came from the sky, and a silver figure came down.

 **"Not so fast Buzz Buzz. Can't have you spoiling Master Giygas' plans. I'll just have to squash you like the bug you are!"** The silver figure said.

"WHO IS THAT?!" I shouted at Buzz Buzz.

"It's a Starman Junior! Take cover!" Buzz Buzz said.

 **"PSI FIRE BETA"** The Starman Junior said.

"PSI Shield Omega!" Buzz Buzz said. Just then, we were covered in a barrier of light around our bodies. The Starman's attack was reflected. I attempted to attack, but I didn't do much damage.

"Here, let me try something! PSI Freeze Beta!" Buzz Buzz said. Just then, the Starman was defeated. We won! We then went into Pokey's house to drop off the boys. Mr. Minch said something about how he is angry at the two of them. He took them into the next room, and yelled at them. I heard him saying that Picky has to go to his room, and Pokey is banned from dessert for the rest of the decade. Buzz Buzz was circling around Mrs. Minch.

"Aaaiee! It's a dung beetle! I'll smash your guts out!" Mrs. Minch said. She smacked Buzz Buzz, and it looked as if he was dying.

"Gasp, I guess I was a lot less durable then I thought I was. Listen Ness, you must go to eight sanctuaries across the world. They are Giant Step, Lilliput Steps, Milky Well, Rainy Circle, Magnet Hill, Pink Cloud, Lumine Hall, and Fire Spring. After you go to each location, you shall become one with the Earth, and your power shall multiply. Giant Step is in Onett. Ness, take this sound stone. You'll be able to record the memories that the sanctuaries give you. It is dawn, go now!" Buzz Buzz said before dying. I then went outside, and out of nowhere, a man in a top hat came down from the sky.

"Pictures taken instantly! I'm a photographic genius if I do say so myself! Okay, get ready for an instant memory! Look at the camera, smile and say fuzzy pickles!" The man said.

"Uh... Fuzzy pickles." I said.

"Wow! What a great photograph! It will always bring back the best of memories. Oh, and remember, **I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU!** " The man said before floating up into the sky. Well, that was weird. I figured that I would go back to my house, and tell mom what I have to do.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _Welcome to part one of my Earthbound/Mother 2 novelization! I would like to clarify a few things. One, some dialogue will be changed. Two, I headcannon that Ness and Ninten are cousins. Three, there will be a new character introduced in Fourside that joins the crew, and no, it's not an OC, Mary Sue, or Marty Sue. Four, Ness and Paula will not be a couple, Ness will love someone else in the story. If you have any guesses on the mystery character, leave a review. I'd love to read your ideas and comments. Remember to like, follow, share, and review, this is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!_**


	2. Here Comes The Sun

_**DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT, FAN BASED PARODY. MOTHER/EARTHBOUND BEGINNINGS, MOTHER 2/EARTHBOUND, AND MOTHER 3 ARE ALL OWNED BY NINTENDO, APE INC, AND ITOI. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**_

 **NESS'S POV:**

Well that was weird. Anyways, I walked back home, and went inside to see mom waiting for me.

"Honey! You're home! Did you find Picky?" Mom said.

"Yeah, we did. Turns out Pokey ran away in fear to here." I said.

"Well, I need you to go get ready for school, so pack your bags!" Mom said.

"Mom, i'm not going to school. I'm going to be leaving Onett for a while." I said.

"WHAT?! You're running away?!" Mom said.

"No mom, i'm not running away. It's just that I have to save the world, and I'll be gone." I said.

"You really have to leave here honey? Well then, I can tell your teacher that you won't be coming to class for a long time. Is that okay?" Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said before going upstairs, and packing some clothes, a bat, my Game Boy, and a few other things into my bag. I then left out the door. It was dawn in Onett. I figured the first thing to do would be to go to Giant Step. I walked down the path to downtown Onett, and after a few battles with feral animals, I made it to the enterance of Giant Step. I went to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hey, why is the door locked?" I said to one of the guys nearby.

"Police closed it. Some guy named Frank trashed the place, and police don't want anyone contaminating evidence." Someone said to me. The Frank they were talking about was probably Frank Fly, leader of the Sharks. I've never met him, but word around the schoolyard says that he hangs out behind the arcade. The Sharks control most of southern Onett, and the arcade is their stronghold. I decided to head into town, and go to town hall. When I got there, the mayor seemed too busy to be bothered. So, I left. I went to the drugstore, and used my ATM.

"WELCOME TO THE AUTOMATIC TELLER MACHINE." The ATM said. I choose to withdraw some money.

"YOUR ACCOUNT CURRENTLY HAS $150". The ATM said. I chose to withdraw $50. The money came out the slot. I then bought a tee-ball bat and sold my cracked bat. I then went walking around town, thinking about my fate. All of a sudden, I bump into a guy. I look up, and it was a Shark. Crap, i'm near the arcade.

"Hey there Ness, give us all your money and maybe we won't beat you to a pulp!" The Shark said. Thinking fast, I decided to try one of the moves that Buzz Buzz unlocked for me.

 **NESS USED PARALYSIS ALPHA**

"What the?! My body won't move!" The Shark said. I then hit him with my bat, and he went down. I could see some blood on my bat, but he was unconscious at the moment. Just as I was about to walk away, I heard a voice.

"HEY! THAT KID JUST TOOK DOWN PAUL! KICK HIS ASS!" Another Shark said. Just then, a bunch of Sharks started to attack me. I tried to use my PSI on them, but they were too fast. They hit me pretty hard. I don't know what do now. Just then, my hands started to glow white, and I felt the same as I did when Buzz Buzz unlocked my power.

 **NESS LEARNED PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA**

I saw an opening in the group, and I sprinted towards it. The Sharks started to approach me from this position. I decided to try the new power I just gained. And I just thought of the best name for it in time as well!

"PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA!" I shouted, letting loose a wave of psychic energy, and causing all of the Sharks to become unconscious. Wow, that was powerful. I got hit a few times, so I felt as if I should use another one of the powers Buzz Buzz gave me.

"Lifeup Alpha." I said. Just then, all of my cuts and bruises vanished, and I felt good as new. I decided to head into the arcade. A few Sharks tried to attack me, but I took them all out. I then saw a Shark standing near the back entrance.

"Let me through. I want to speak to Frank." I said.

"You have to become a Shark to meet Frank, kid!" The Shark said.

"No." I said.

"Well then, I'm going to beat you up!" The Shark said. He lunged at me with a hula-hoop, but I dodged in time. I hit him with my bat a few times, and he went down. I opened the door, and saw a man with long, blonde hair. He must be Frank.

"Hey kid who are you?" Frank said.

"The name's Ness. And I'm here to stop the Sharks." I said.

"Ha, that's just cute kid. You'll never defeat Fail-Proof Frank! Die!" Frank said, pulling two knives from his pockets and lunging at me. I used Paralysis, and struck him a few times with my bat. Frank went down, but got back up.

"You may have beaten me, but you'll never defeat Frankystein Mark II!" Frank said. Just then, Frank pressed a button on a remote, and a robot came to life. I tried to fight it, but it was very strong. After a few rounds, I figured out it's weakness. It takes a while to charge up it's attack, so while it was charging up, I swung my bat at it in rapid speeds. After five or six hits, the robot went down.

"Well, it looks as if Fail-Proof Frank is now Failure Frank." Frank said.

"It's OK to fail Frank. Just disband the Sharks, and do something productive with your life, like getting a job!" I said.

"You're right Ness. You've become more stronger then me. I'll disband the Sharks. Now go!" Frank said. I left after that. I went to the Mayor's office again. We talked, and he said that he would give me the key, if I promised not to get him involved. I agreed to the conditions. I walked over to the shack, and unlocked the door. I went into the cave, and was attacked by many insects and rats. I used the bat against the mice, and i stomped on the bugs. After a while, I came to an exit, where I noticed I was up high. I saw a butterfly, and I went near it.

 **THE MAGIC BUTTERFLY MADE NESS RELAX**

I then saw another entrance. I went in it, and saw a series of ropes. I climbed up the ropes, and saw a white orb with edges on it. I went up to it, and it spoke.

"You made it... This is the first "Your Sanctuary" spot. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare." The orb said before turning into a giant ant. The ant fired attacks at me, but I dodged quickly. I tried to use a PSI attack afterwards

 **NESS USED PARALYSIS ALPHA**

It worked. The ant's body became numb, and after half a dozen whacks from my bat, it fell and vanished. I went out into the open where Giant Step was. As I walked out into my sanctuary, it felt unique, peaceful, calm. For a second, I could see a baby dog. Was that King? I also heard part of a melody, the sound stone recorded it. I started to get back down, and I noticed that the rats and insects were fleeing from me in terror. As I came to the exit, I saw a police officer. He noticed me.

"Hey kid! Can't you read the sign? It says DON'T ENTER." The officer said.

"Yeah, but the mayor said I could go in here!" I said.

"That doesn't matter! Get your butt to the police station now!" The officer said.

I decided to go to the police station, it was the only way I could get to Twoson. The road was blocked off. As I walked in, I saw Police Chief Strong.

"Sir, I need to go to Twoson, but the road is blocked off." I said.

"You need to go to Twoson? Ha! Kids like you should be playing EarthBound right now! And then wait for the sequel that will never come out in Eagleland! Fine, you want to go to Twoson? Come with me." Strong said. I followed him to a back room, where there was five officers waiting for me.

"You wanna go to Twoson, you gotta beat my five strongest men! Get im' boys!" Strong said. Just then five officers came charging at me. I unleashed my ultimate attack at them/

"PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA!" I shouted, letting a wave of psychic energy knock the officers out.

"Well, kid, now you have to deal with me. Me and my Super-Ultra-Tango-Foxtrot Martial Arts!" Strong said before charging at me. I fired another PSI Rockin' Alpha at him, and he went down.

"Well kid, you've got power. I'll radio ahead, and tell them to let you through." Strong said.

I then left the building, and headed for the road for Twoson. Just as Strong said, the road was open for me. I was getting tired, once I reach Twoson, I'll rest.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _ **And part two is finished. Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Helter Skelter

_**DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED PARODY. MOTHER/EARTHBOUND BEGINNINGS, MOTHER 2/EARTHBOUND, AND MOTHER 3 ARE ALL OWNED BY NINTNEDO, APE, HAL, AND ITOI. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**_

 **NESS' POV** :

As I walked down the road to Twoson, I was deep in thought. A lot has happened in the past day, I found out i'm destined to save the world from an evil force, I fought an alien, I learned I had psychic powers, and I fought a giant ant. As I was walking, I muttered an old lullaby that Ninten taught me.

"Take a melody, simple as can be. Give it some words and, sweet harmony. Raise your voices, all day long. Love still grows strong. So sing a melody of love, oh love...". I muttered while walking. I looked up to see that I was finally in Twoson, it was so bigger then Onett. I saw a hotel, and decided to check in.

"Hello sir, it's $100 to stay a night. Would you like to stay?" The clerk said. I checked my wallet. Crap, I need more money. I went to the ATM and discovered that dad had put $250 in my account. He's great like that. I withdrew $100, and paid the guy. I went to my room, and went to sleep. After a few hours, a voice called out to me.

" _Ness! Ness! Ness! Can you hear me! My name is Paula Polestar. I'm a friend. I've seen you in dreams. I'm being held in a cell in Peaceful Rest Valley, please help me Ness!"_ The voice said.

I then awoke from that weird dream. I guess I have to save this girl named Paula now. I left the hotel, and went down to Burglin Park. I noticed many people were there selling things. I walked past them, and noticed a man in a Hawaiian t-shirt on a roof of a house. He noticed me, and jumped down.

"Ha! We'll talk later after we lock horns!" The man said, before charging at me. I dodged, and I hit him a few times with my t-ball bat. He went down, but got back up. I raised my bat in defense.

"I lost, and nothing will change that. My name's Everdred. I'm the owner of Burglin Park. When I fell off the roof, I twisted my ankle." The man known as Everdred said.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you Everdred, I'm Ness." I said.

"Ness? You're the one Paula was talking about!" Everdred said.

"Paula? You know her? Do you know where she is?" I said.

"No. Just yesterday, some guys who looked like members of the KKK, and a fat kid came and took her. Said something about a human sacrifice." Everdred said.

"Oh no!" I said.

"They went to Peaceful Rest Valley. If you want to get through there, you'll need the help of the Apple Kid. He lives near the road to Threed. He lives near another kid named the Orange Kid, but don't go to Orange Kid!" Everdred said. I then left, and went towards the road to Threed. I noticed a house with the words POLESTAR PRESCHOOL on it. That's Paula's last name. I entered the house, and went to the back of the school. A man was there.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" I said.

"Sigh, let me guess, you're here to see Paula. Are you from a newspaper or a TV station?" The man said.

"Uh, neither. My name's Ness." I said.

"Ness? You're the only one who Paula claims that she'll see! Sorry, but Paula's not here at the moment!" The man said. After that, I decided to go to the Apple Kid's house. It was one room, and all red. A kid who wasn't any older then 14 looked at me.

"Hi, i'm Apple Kid, sorry I smell. I haven't taken a bath in a while. Hey, do you have something to eat?" Apple Kid said. I gave him a burger, and he smiled.

"Thanks! Hey, can you give me $200 for funding?" Apple Kid said. I then gave him $200 after going to an ATM to get the money.

"Yes! Yes! Now I can do more inventions! Thanks man! Here, take this in gratitude!" Apple Kid said before handing me a cell phone without a keypad.

"This is a receiver phone. It can only take calls. I hope I can help you!" Apple Kid said. I then left, and headed towards the Chaos Theater for directions to Peaceful Rest Valley. There were two guys outside playing music. I approached them.

"Hey, do you where Peaceful Rest Valley is?" I asked them.

"There's a path west of town. That'll take you to it." One of them said.

"Thanks, uh...". I said.

"Lucky." One of the men said.

"Yeah, thanks Lucky. Say, what band are you guys in?" I said.

"The one, the only, Runaway Five!" Lucky said.

"The Runaway Five?" I said. I had heard of a band named the Runaway Five, but they had never come to Onett.

"Hey, would ya mind helping us out?" Lucky said.

"Sure, how?" I said.

"We're in debt to the Chaos Theater. If you could somehow get $10,000, we'll help you." Lucky said.

"I'll see if I can help. I've gotta save Paula now." I said.

"Paula? You mean Paula Polestar? Hey, if you bring her here, we'll give you two backstage passes!" Lucky said.

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that." I said before leaving for Peaceful Rest Valley. It took awhile. I got attacked by ants, mushrooms, UFOs, and other things! I guess Giygas must really want to stop me. Just then, my receiver phone rang. I picked up the receiver.

"Hey Ness? You there?" The voice said. It was my dad.

"Dad? How'd you get this number?" I said.

"It's better not to know. Anyways, I just put $5,000 in your bank account. Don't spend it all in one place! Or do! Whatever!" Dad said.

"Okay, thanks dad." I said.

"Oh, and if you make it to Fourside, tell Ninten I said hi." Dad said. He then hung up. I walked a little further, and saw a pencil-shaped iron block. I couldn't find a way around it, so I decided to head back to Twoson when the receiver phone rung again.

"Hello? Ness? It's Apple Kid." Apple Kid said.

"What's up Apple Kid?" I said.

"I just finished my latest invention! Come on down to Burglin Park to see it!" Apple Kid said. I then hurried back to Twoson, and entered Burglin Park. After some searching, I found Apple Kid.

"Ness! There you are! Here's my latest invention!" Apple Kid said to me before handing me a large eraser with a button on it.

"This is an invention I like to call the "Pencil Eraser". It erases any pencil-shaped object. Just don't use it near a pencil store." Apple Kid said. I then left back for Peaceful Rest Valley, and erased the iron pencil statue. I then kept heading onwards. I saw other weird things. I fought trees that burst into flames, and robots sent from Giygas. I eventually saw a shack. That must be where they are keeping Paula. I entered another cave, and came out to see a village. This was so weird. I saw a blue guy, and went up to him.

"Blue, blue, blue... Oh? You're not blue... Wait, you're the non-blue! Die for your sins! Don't go to heaven!" The blue guy said, before swiping a paintbrush with blue paint on it. I dodged quickly, and attacked.

"PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA!" I shouted, letting a psychic wave hit the crazy guy. He went down. Okay, these guys are the new Family. I've gotta take down their leader before he becomes the next Charles Manson. I decided to go to the nearby drugstore, and get some new weaponry. After withdrawing some cash, I bought a sand lot bat, and sold my tee ball bat. I saw two nearby caves. I asked a guy about the cave to the east.

"Oh that cave? It has a place we call Lilliput Steps. It can't be painted blue though." The man said. Did he say Lilliput Steps? That's one of the places Buzz Buzz told me to go to! I'll go there after I rescue Paula! I then headed into the cave heading northwest. After a while, I felt weird. Like a fever, and suddenly, my hands started to glow again, and I felt good as new.

 **NESS LEARNED HEALING ALPHA**

 **NESS LEARNED SHIELD ALPHA**

 **NESS LEARNED PSI FLASH ALPHA**

 **NESS LEARNED LIFEUP BETA**

 **NESS LEARNED PSI ROCKIN' BETA**

I guess that there was some PSI in me that built up after all those battles. I learned five new techniques, and I would use some of them when I was in battle next. After walking out of the cave, I saw that shack I passed by earlier, and I entered it. In there, I saw a girl. She must be Paula.

"Paula?" I said.

"Are you Ness?" Paula said.

"Yeah, i'm Ness." I said.

"Great! Can you get me out of this cage! Don't try to use your powers! The metal is too strong! Carpainter, the leader of the cult has the only key. He has electric attacks, so take this." Paula said before handing me a badge.

 **NESS GOT THE FRANKLIN BADGE**

"This is the Franklin Badge. It'll deflect any electric attack! Now go beat Carpainter's butt!" Paula said. I then left the shack to see the one thing I never expected to see in forever.

Pokey Minch.

"Pokey! What are you doing so far from Onett!" I said.

"You'll never understand Ness! I've become a high priest in the Happy Happyist religion, and because of Happy Happyism, I'll be better then you! Attack him! See ya later, Pig's Butt!" Pokey said. He then sent a few people in blue to attack me. As they charged at me, I channeled all of my psychic energy into one attack.

"PSI ROCKIN' BETA!" I shouted, as an even stronger wave of psychic energy cause all the people to fall. Damn, that was even more powerful then PSI Rockin' Alpha! I used up a lot of energy, so I looked for a magic butterfly. I found one, and relaxed. I felt refreshed, and ready to take on this Carpainter dude. As I walked back into the village, I saw the main building, a church. I entered, and saw hundreds of Happy Happyist members. As I tried to walk around, I decided to just ask some of them to move. They did. Eventually, I made it to the end. After going up some stairs, I saw two things. A man with blue hair, and a gold statue.

( _Ness... COme OVer hErE NeSs... IT's All FUn AnD GamES dOWN HeRE! JUSt GiVe In tO_ _GiYGaS!)_

 _(please help ness. I can't give in to the insanity. my name is Giegue, i want to help. but I can't.)_

I heard two voices in my head, one that sounded like a demon, and one that sounded like a beautiful woman. That doesn't matter. I headed towards Carpainter. He noticed me.

"So you're the one who made it past all my men. Do you want to become my right-hand man?" Carpainter said.

"Never." I replied.

"Well, if you don't want to become my right-hand, then you can be my left-hand. Just kidding! Die non-blue!" Carpainter said. Just then, three bolts of electricity came down. The Franklin Badge deflected the lightning.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you myself!" Carpainter said before attacking me. I swung my bat and hit him. He bled a bit.

"Kid, you just signed your death wish. CRASHING BOOM BANG ATTACK!" Carpainter yelled, before firing a large bolt of electricity at me. As before, the Franklin Badge reflected the attack, this time hitting Carpainter. He fell.

"The key please." I said.

"Fine, here you go. I'll disband the cult, and get rid of this Mani Mani Statue." Carpainter said before giving me the key. As I left the building, Pokey came up to me.

"Oh, what a terrible nightmare! Ness! Let's be friends again!" Pokey said.

"Um, uh... Okay." I said.

"HA! I lied, see you later sucker!" Pokey shouted before running away. It's so weird. Even though he's the fattest kid in school, he's real fast. Seriously, he's so fat, the kids at school call him "Porky". After awhile, I made it to the shack, and went inside and freed Paula.

"Oh, thank you Ness! I'm not as strong as you, but I can help! I can use various types of PSI in battle! Let's go!" Paula said.

 **PAULA JOINED YOUR PARTY**

"Well then, on to Lilliput Steps!" I shouted as we headed to the cave that led to Lilliput Steps.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Thriller

_**DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY. MOTHER/EARTHBOUND BEGINNINGS, MOTHER 2/EARTHBOUND AND MOTHER 3 ARE ALL OWNED BY NINTENDO, HAL, CREATURES INC AND ITOI. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**_

 **NESS' POV**

As we made it back to Happy Happy Village, we entered the drugstore.

"You need a weapon. What should you equip?" I asked Paula.

"I think this will work!" Paula said, before picking out a frying pan.

"Well, I think it'll work for now." I said to her before we bought the pan. As we exited the building, I noticed that people were painting over the blue paint with other colors.

"So what PSI do you have Ness?" Paula said to me.

"Oh! My PSI? Well, I have PSI that can heal, put up shields, and a few other things." I said.

"Well then what's your signature PSI?" Paula said.

"Signature PSI?" I said, confused.

"You know, PSI that only you can use!" Paula said.

"Oh! Well there's this one attack I have that puts out a wave of psychic energy. I call it PSI Rockin'. My body has already unlocked the alpha and beta stages. Besides that, there's PSI Flash." I said.

"That's so cool!" Paula said.

"So what PSI do you have Paula?" I said.

"Well, I have access to elemental PSI, things like PK Freeze, PK Fire, and PK Thunder! My signature move is PK Fire" Paula said.

"Hey, you just called them PK. I thought it was PSI?" I said.

"Well, I find it easier to say PK before my attacks rather then PSI. It's also the only other way to activate the offensive attacks besides saying PSI before the attack name. Give it a try!" Paula said as we entered the cave. Right away, we were attacked by ants. I did what anyone would do, and stomped on them. After awhile we were attacked by a few other creatures, but me and Paula fended them off with our bat and pan. We eventually came across a gift box, and I unwrapped it. There was a few caramels in it with a weird label on them.

" _PSI Caramels_. Huh? Paula you ever hear of PSI Caramels?" I said.

"Nope! Never! Maybe there's a label that says where it was made." Paula said.

"It says Saturn Valley. Never heard of that place. Anyways, let's continue on." I said, before popping a PSI Caramel in my mouth. I then felt really good as my psychic energy replenished itself. As we continued on, we eventually made it to an exit with a glowing orb blocking it. That must be the second Sanctuary Guardian.

"Oh, you made it. This is the second "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare!" The orb said before turning into a gigantic mole with razor-sharp claws and teeth. And, oh god, is that blood?!

"You can call me Mondo Mole. Not that it matters, you'll be dead soon!" Mondo Mole said before lunging towards me. I tried to put up a shield in defense, but it would take too long. It seemed as if I would be KO'd, when all of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"PK FREEZE ALPHA!" Paula shouted, before ice shot out of her hand, and covered the lower half of his body in ice.

"What the?! Trying to stop me kid? Well you'll never stop the Mondo!" Mondo Mole said before breaking out of the ice. I then had an idea. I placed two of my fingers on my forehead, and thought of something.

 **NESS USED PARALYSIS ALPHA**

Just then, Mondo Mole's body went limp, and me and Paula started to hit him with our weapons. After a few hits, we discovered he had a shield up. So we decided to use our PSI attacks.

"PK FIRE ALPHA!" Paula said, as a wall of fire came and hit Mondo Mole.

"PK ROCKIN' ALPHA!" I shouted, as psychic energy hit Mondo Mole. As I looked at Paula, I noticed that she became a little sluggish, and her head looked hot. She then started to glow a bit.

 **PAULA LEARNED PSI FREEZE BETA**

"PK FREEZE BETA!" Paula shouted before Mondo Mole fell down from all the attacks. We won. We then went into the second sanctuary. Little steps were all around the place, and it felt like Giant Step. For a moment, I saw a baby in a red cap. Was that me? I then heard a distant part of a melody.

 **THE SOUND STONE RECORDED THE MELODY OF LILLIPUT STEPS**

"Wow Ness! This is amazing!" Paula said.

"I know, we should get back to the village, it's evening." I said before we left the sanctuary. As we walked back into the village, we found a place that was a hotel, and stayed there for the night. Paula took one bed, I took the other. After the night, we went back through Peaceful Rest Valley, and made it to Twoson.

"We should go see your parents now. They're really worried about you." I said as we made it to Polestar Preschool. As we entered the preschool, Paula's mother saw us enter, and ran towards us.

"Paula! You're home! Where were you?!" Paula's mom said.

"I was kidnapped by a cult. They wanted to use me as a human sacrifice." Paula said.

"Oh no! It's good that you're back. I'll go get your father!" Paula's mom said.

Eventually, after meeting Paula's father again, we left after saying goodbyes to the Polestars. As we exited, a man came up to us.

"Excuse me, Ness? Everdred's looking for you. He says to meet him at his house." The man said. After that, we went to Burglin Park, and towards Everdred's house. He was inside waiting for us.

"Ness! You rescued Paula! That's great! Here's something as a reward." Everdred said before handing me a large wad of bills.

"That's $10,000. I wanted you to be my partner, but I know that you would say no. Have a good day." Everdred said. We then left. Wow! $10,000! That's how much money that the Runaway Five need to pay of their contract.

"So Ness, what are you going to do with that money?" Paula said.

"Well, the Runaway Five are in debt, and I said I would help them." I said as we headed to the Chaos Theater. Lucky and Gorgeous were still there.

"Hey guys, I brought Paula like you asked." I said.

"Great job kid, as we said, here's two backstage passes for the show! Enjoy it!" Lucky said before handing us backstage passes.

"Wow Ness! Backstage passes for the Runaway Five! They're awesome!" Paula said.

"I know, now let's go in." I said before going into the Theater. We went to the stage, and went to the dressing room. After a few conversations with the band, it was time to start the show. It was awesome! After the show was over, we went to the manager's office.

"Excuse me sir? We're here to pay off the Runaway Five's debt." I said.

"Yeah right! Like you have $10,000!" The manager said before I put the wad of bills on his desk.

"Oh my god, let me see here! Well kids, you've managed to get the Runaway Five outta debt! I'll just tear up this contract!" The manager said before the Runaway Five came bursting into the room.

"We're free! Free!" Lucky said.

"Kids, we don't know how much to thank you, so we'll take you to Threed on our tour bus! I just hope it still works." Gorgeous said.

"Well that's great!" I said.

"Ness, I have a feeling that we will meet the third friend in Threed. We should go." Paula said. We exited the theater, and went on the bus.

"Alright guys, let's go!" One of the Runaway Five said before we left.

"Hey sidewalk, get outta my way!" The band member said as we headed off. After around a day, we made it to Threed. The tunnel to Threed was covered in ghosts, but the Runaway Five's music scared them off. We stopped near the drugstore.

"Well, this is where we'll say goodbye. Hope to be seeing us singing in a theater in Fourside." Lucky said before the bus headed off to Fourside. We went inside the drugstore, and bought a minor league bat. Paula got a thick frying pan. We asked around about the zombies, and were told about a passage to Grapefruit Falls in the graveyard. We decided to go there. As we fought the ghosts and demons there, we found the passage. However, there was two zombies there. They just looked at us. We left, and saw a woman in a black bikini walking into the hotel. We decided to follow her, maybe she knew something. As we entered the hotel, something felt wrong, but we continued.

The woman entered a room, and we followed. As we made it into the room, we realized that there were zombies and ghosts there. Crap, it's an ambush. As we tried to fight, we got knocked out, and everything went black. We eventually woke up in a cave of some sort with a door.

"Paula! Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah Ness! I think we're stuck down here!" Paula said before I tried to open the door. Locked. Just as I thought. It seems as if we are stuck down here.

"Well, what do we do now?" I said.

"Just a second, I'm calling our friend to rescue us." Paula said.

I had no idea what she meant, so I pulled out my Game Boy, and started playing Super Mario Land.

"Jeff! Jeff! Can you hear me! I am a friend you have never met, we are trapped in Threed. Please save us Jeff!" Paula began to say.

 ** _Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!_**


End file.
